It is known that in valves of the said type cavitation and high noise levels occur in the event of large pressure gradients in liquids.
Devices have been disclosed, for example in the European patent applications No. 87901700.2 and No. 81302496.5, which are intended to reduce the propensity to cavitation and thereby the noise level. The said devices are relatively complicated to manufacture, however, and therefore costly.
The object of the present invention is to produce a device of the said type that represents a simplification compared to the prior art.
The device according to the invention affords a number of advantages. In manufacturing terms it is very easy to achieve high stability through the combination of intersecting walls provided with through openings. This greatly reduces the risk of vibrations occurring as a result of pressure gradients over the walls. Incoming flows, moreover, are divided up symmetrically and the divided flows xe2x80x9ccollidexe2x80x9d with one another immediately in front of the outlet. This collision gives rise to a further pressure gradient, whilst valve damage is minimised even if cavitation should occur, due to the fact the pressure gradient is absorbed by the actual collision and consequently to a lesser extent by the valve material. In the fully opened position an approximately symmetrical flow through the valve is achieved with ensuing good noise-reducing characteristics and low pressure gradient in this position.